Cuddle Time with Finn and Bonnibel
by HVK
Summary: A short Fubblegum drabble; Bubblegum wakes up to look at Finn while they're sleeping in her bed, and is overcome by her enormous affection for her friend-become-lover. He's smaller and younger, but that doesn't really matter to her anymore, even if she's still working on getting him to call her by her first name.


I've made it a point to write fluffy drabbles whenever I see ship-hate for one of my OTPs, or just see more ship war going on. I wrote this on Tumblr because I was looking up my tagged ships and ran into that precise problem; I'm honestly sick of hearing everything about tagging your ship hate or other things like that.

When I see a new note about Fubblegum or Finnceline, I don't want to see more rambling about ship wars; so I wrote this to counteract it a little bit!

Enjoy the Fubblegum sweetness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or make any profit off it.

* * *

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum turned over in her bed, her blankets a pleasantly heavy weight on her body, and she smiled aimlessly into empty space; in her situation, another person might be feeling too good to bother collecting their thoughts, but for a mind as mechanically precise as hers, it was an entirely automatic and pleasant reaction.

She rolled herself onto her side to look down at the slighter weight next to her, making an unusual but welcome dispersal of weight on her bed, her pin goo-like hair flowing painlessly under her and her elbow digging through it to prop herself up with a small grunt.

Finn was an inexpressibly adorable sight, small and sweet, and though he was certainly clothed (as wearing a pair of shorts counted) under the blanket, it was hard to tell with the thick sheets rolled over his bare shoulder and the deep pink contrasting his light skin well enough. He looked like he might be naked, and Bubblegum giggled at the thought. It seemed a bit exciting, and she thought of what people might say if they found Finn in her bed with her like this.

She smiled. That thought made it even more exciting.

Finn looked tiny to her, perhaps a little more than half her size but not much more; short and rounded, his powerful musculature sheathed in layers of soft boyish fat, and she reached out to lay a hand on his proportionately slim but still quite plump forearm. Her pink fingers wrapped totally around it easily, and she squeezed gently. It felt almost like she was hugging him, and she giggled guiltily at the strength of his muscles under his skin, and how amazingly soft he was. Like a goo person (though certainly much more solid, or a teddy bear.

He was like a teddy bear, she decided, though far more fun to cuddle. She patted his shoulder, shivering happily at how _nice_ he felt, and her palm slid from his shoulder (pleasantly slim and she could feel his blood moving through his body and it was so fascinating) on up, leaving a faint slickness as she moved her hand up over the muscle connected his neck and shoulder, and her fingers lightly touched his jawline, still yet to experience even the beginnings of stubble.

He was young for her, perhaps too young, but she didn't mind. She loved him, and he loved her, and that was all that mattered. Gently, she leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Finn shifted, and her hand moved up over the side of his head, cupping his pleasingly plump cheek. She felt his jaw muscles working as he mumbled indistinctly in his sleep. The tips of her fingers worked into the long blond hair falling down over his shoulders and spilling onto the sheets, like his old golden aura rendered in follicles and strands, and for a moment she was tempted.

Never one to resist impulses when it was right to do so, Bubblegum wound her fingers into her hair, so thick and silky, like fine threads that were warm and so soft, and she sighed in satisfaction; no one else would have seen this, he would never have let his hair down or removed his hat for any other woman...

Just her. Just for his princess.

She smiled again, and snuggled a bit closer. She couldn't stand being away from her boy now, not when she could be close to him. Her other arm went around him, under his neck and over his shoulder. She gave him a quick and warm squeeze, a bit awkward with just one arm but it felt nice.

Finn's eyes blinked dully, brushing aside thick bangs. "Peebee?" He mumbled, looking up at her. She smiled down at him, larger enough that he had to shift back and sit up (breaking away from her, and she whined in disappointment) to see the window. He slumped back into the bed. "It's still dark outside... 's not even morning yet..."

"I know," Bubblegum said. She leaned forward and kissed him, her lips finding his mouth and capturing them. He stirred into her, his lips so soft and full and feminine, and Bubblegum's hand sneakily moved to the broadness of his wide hips under the blankets, settling there and giving him a soft squeeze. He squealed quietly into her, and it only excited her more.

Still, she was sleepy, and they could have fun later. She moved her arm up, hand meeting the small of his back, and her other hand joined there as well. She pulled him in, and he obediently tucked into her as she cuddled him, squeezing his much smaller body to her like the world's most beloved teddy bear (that wasn't Hambo, anyway.)

She couldn't kiss him, not with him being small enough that with as close she was hugging him that his face was somewhere around her anterior region (much to his delight, as the ample softness filling out her pajamas with considerable size made for a comforting replacement for pillows) and the top of his head settled into her chest with a happy noise from Finn as she made up for lack of kissing with a strong hug, every bit as passionate as a kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Finn," She said dreamily, settling back into her pillow with Finn in her arms.

"Okay, Princess," He mumbled sleepily, settling into her as much as he was into the bed. His arms moved around her back, and while she was too big for them to get more than halfway around, he still got a good grip on her, and that suited them both well enough.

She chuckled faintly. "Finn, I told you. It's Bonnibel."

Sleepy silence, and then a giggle. "Okay." He nuzzled into her enough to shift her shirt a little bit, and she made a pleased noise as he kissed her on bare skin, her own soft chubbiness providing plenty of soft flesh to cushion his nose as he kissed her on the belly. "G'night, Bonnibel."

She giggled happily. "Good night, my cutie Finn."

He giggled too. Finn shifted around a bit, settling into her, and then he drifted back into sleep, lulled by her presence.

Bubblegum contented herself a way, loving how wonderful he felt to cuddle, and still delighting in how amazing it was to hold her smaller lover, soon went back to sleep too.


End file.
